


Simplicity

by CityEscape4



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon, relocated from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: If you had told him several years ago that he would have been happy, truly happy, with those that meant the world to him, sitting warm and cozy on the couch as they playfully bantered with not just each other, but their Digimon as well? He would have simply considered it a far away dream. Now? It was commonplace.





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the holiday season in 2015; Post 02, though before/not concurrent with Tri
> 
> Pairing: Daisuke Motomiya/Ken Ichijouji/Miyako Inoue (DaiKenYako)

The pleasant dual aromas of chocolate and cinnamon permeated throughout the Ichijouji apartment, Ken sitting comfortably on the middle of the couch in the living room, a blanket draped over his lap. He was in the process of de-thawing from the frightful weather outside, from the howling wind and blistering cold snow. As much as he enjoyed the spirit of this time of year, he had to admit the extreme side of the chilling weather did become a bit overbearing at times.

“Oi, Ken!”

The boy genius looked over to his left, seeing Daisuke and Miyako finally emerge from the kitchen, Miyako with one steaming mug in hand, Daisuke with two. “Here’s yours.”

Ken accepted the mug from Daisuke’s extended hand, the warmth emanating from the cup defrosting his poor hands. “Thank you, Daisuke.”

Daisuke flashed Ken a bright smile in acknowledgement, sitting on one side of Ken, Miyako sitting on the other, both under the blanket as well.

“I can’t believe you don’t like cinnamon in your hot chocolate, Ken.” Miyako said, before carefully drinking out of her mug.

“I can’t believe the two of you do. ” Ken quipped, his nose scrunching slightly as he looked from hers to Daisuke’s mugs, the corners of his lips briefly curling in distaste. “I’ve never heard of anything like that.”

“It gives it an extra kick!” Daisuke said with a smirk, “Almost like sugar and spice.”

“Not ‘almost’.” Daisuke frowned slightly as Ken spoke up, the slender teen having finished a sip of his plain hot cocoa. “Cinnamon is acknowledged as a spice. So it technically is sugar and spice.”

“Well yeah, but you know what I mean.”

“Do _you_ , though?”

“Oh, shut up!”

Miyako laughed lightly at the boys, before looking over to the kitchen. “Poromon? Are you all ok in there?”

The boys looked over as well, only for all three DigiDestined to collectively laugh as Poromon flew out of the kitchen as best as he could with a bag of marshmellows weighing him down. Not only that, but Wormmon was close behind Poromon, the insectoid Digimon carrying a sugar-coma induced DemiVeemon on his back.

“Oh, DemiVeemon!” Daisuke groaned and got up, making his way to Wormmon so he could pick up his poor partner. “What did I tell you about going overboard with the marshmellows?!”

A small nub of an arm raised in response, before DemiVeemon finally spoke with a bellyaching groan. “… Please sir, may I have another…?”

Daisuke hung his head as he walked back to his spot on the couch with his partner, Miyako and Ken still laughing as their respective partners made their way onto their laps.

“Don’t worry,” Ken said as Daisuke plopped on the couch with a groan. “My mom can probably fix something up for him if he still feels bad after he’s slept it off.” Ken was very thankful for his parents’ understanding about the Digimon. Ever since telling them about Wormmon before their fight again Myotismon so long ago, they’d been so eager and willing to have Wormmon openly around the apartment as opposed to hiding in Ken’s room as he did. It made life a bit easier for the bearer of the Crest of Kindness, and made moments like this possible.

He looked to his sides at Daisuke and Miyako, watching them begin to argue about something with each other, - what exactly, he wasn’t sure - smiling to himself as a hand absentmindedly stroked Wormmon’s back.

If you had told him several years ago that he would have been happy, truly happy, with those that meant the world to him, sitting warm and cozy on the couch as they playfully bantered with not just each other, but their Digimon as well? He would have simply considered it a far away dream. Now? It was commonplace.

Ken might not have been one to become overly excited for the holidays, like Daisuke and Miyako, and even Wormmon did, but he did take the time to be thankful for what he now had. _Them._

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji walked into their apartment, smiling at the fading sweet smell in the air.

“Ken, dear?” Mrs. Ichijouji called out. “We’re home~! I– Oh!” She took note of the sight on the couch, then smiled softly.

“Honey? Did you find hi–”

“Shhh.” Mrs. Ichijouji put a finger to her lips, nodding over to the living room. Her husband looked over, and began to smile himself.

There on the couch, were Ken, his friends, and their Digimon, all fast asleep. The children were all sitting up, Ken’s head hanging slightly, his shoulders each occupied by Miyako and Daisuke’s heads. The Digimon were all resting on their respective partners’ laps: Poromon snugly nestled square in Miyako’s lap, Wormmon curled up with his head nuzzled up against Ken’s stomach, and DemiVeemon on Daisuke’s lap, the small Digimon flat on his back, one of his legs twitching every few seconds.

Mrs. Ichijouji left the room for a moment before coming back with small baby blankets, ones she’d started keeping for Wormmon after learning about him, and gave one to each of the Digimon.

“There. Now they’re all nice and comfy.” She said, smiling happily.

She loved this so much. She was so happy that Ken had befriended everyone that he had, but she’d especially appriciated Wormmon, Daisuke, and Miyako.

Just as she knew Ken did.


End file.
